Sob os motivos nobres
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • :: Ele não se livraria de Mukuro, assim como não se livraria da razão que se ocultava sob os motivos nobres. :: 6927 :: •


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **não me pertence e tals.

**Observações: **_YAOI_.Sem beta, mil perdões pelos erros. E eu sei que o ship é crack, mas eu não queria "ouvir" nenhuma reclamação quanto a isso. _Não gosta, é só não ler._ Agora, se a reclamação é sobre a fic em si...

*** Nota:** Eu dei uma lida após toda a confusão da semana passada e fiz modificações, de modo que creio estar um pouco melhor agora (não que esteja uma verdadeira obra de arte, é claro, mas eu gostei do resultado pós-modificações).

_Enfim,_ _Boa leitura a todos._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sob os motivos nobres<strong>

Ele nunca quis ser chefe de nada - nem poderia sendo o famoso _bom-em-nada-Tsuna_. Talvez por isso _ele_ estivesse tão obcecado, sabendo que seu interesse e capacidade não eram o que poderiam ser chamados ideais para a condição em que se encontrava, pelo menos não inicialmente.

Mas Tsuna estava feliz, tinha motivos para estar.

Todos os seus amigos estavam lidando bem com toda aquela história de máfia e, apesar de tudo o que ele sabia que ainda poderia acontecer, eles permaneciam do seu lado para que pudessem protegê-lo, para que ele pudesse proteger a todos, em um mutualismo necessário para que todos sintam-se uteis e integrados à _Famiglia_. Para proteger aqueles que eles amam.

Ele não conseguia evitar sorrir enquanto caminhava para casa após passar a tarde de um domingo tranquilo com seus amigos. As conversas amenas e triviais, as brincadeiras e até mesmo as discussões que inevitavelmente acabavam surgindo por conta do temperamento de alguns o faziam sentir que ser chefe da máfia não iria destruir, não tão facilmente, aquela amizade que se formara entre eles. O faziam sentir que ser chefe da máfia não era de todo ruim, que ele poderia - e queria - fazê-lo.

- Você parece feliz, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Ouviu a voz levemente maliciosa e escutou o sorriso dele assim que pôs os pés no quarto. Mukuro estava sentado em sua cama e analisava-lhe o rosto com interesse ao passo que Tsuna surpreendia-se por vê-lo ali, surpresa essa que não foi escondida, estava nítida na face do décimo Vongola.

- O que faz aqui? - Perguntou, sentindo-se confuso, ao fechar a porta para que sua mãe não soubesse da visita não tão agradável que o estava esperando, se é que ela já não o vira em seu quarto.

Mukuro apenas sorrira da pergunta, como vinha acontecendo nos últimos encontros que eles eventualmente tinham.

Tsuna sentia que sempre encontraria Mukuro - ou algum tipo de projeção do corpo dele - sempre que se reunisse com os amigos para passar mais uma tarde qualquer, como parecia se tornar cada vez mais e mais comum. Era como se ele quisesse lembrá-lo de que, apesar da distância e da existência de inúmeros fatores que poderiam favorecê-lo, Tsuna nunca estaria inteiramente livre daqueles olhos intensos e daquele sorriso provocativo, mesmo que acreditasse no contrário.

- Eu queria vê-lo. - Deu de ombros, procurando aparentar uma falsa inocência, que, eles sabiam, Mukuro talvez nunca fosse possuir.

Tsuna, à sua frente, tentava parecer confiante, mesmo que eles tivessem consciências de que confiança não era o sentimento dominante ali. Ele crescia a cada dia que passava de uma forma notável, Mukuro concluiu com satisfação, mas ainda não seria o suficiente para mudar a forma como ele agia quando ele estava por perto de um momento para o outro, magicamente. E isso era algo de que o Guardião da Névoa gostava.

O Décimo Vongola parecia prestes a fugir dali se ele fizesse algum movimento suspeito - provavelmente um que revelasse que ele estava ali apenas em busca de sua vingança. Notou ao levantar da cama e aproximar-se um pouco que ele estremeceu, embora tenha ficado parado corajosamente. Soltou uma risada divertida, um misto de vontade de realizar o que tanto buscava com uma vontade de vê-lo cada vez mais assustado, com aquele tipo de olhar no rosto, tão frágil, embora soubesse ser forte.

- E seu tridente? - Tsuna perguntou quando Mukuro estava próximo o suficiente para que ele pudesse analisar detalhadamente os olhos heterocromáticos do seu guardião da névoa.

- Não se preocupe.

Mas era impossível não lembrar e não temer a obsessão que Mukuro mantinha em si mesmo depois de muito tempo. Era impossível que a consciência daquilo não o atingisse e não o fizesse manter um pé atrás quando o assunto era Rokudo Mukuro. Principalmente quando ele pensava que aquele era o motivo que se escondia por trás de todos os motivos nobres.

Porque, por mais que já estivesse acostumado a ser o líder da Vongola, por mais que a segurança dos seus amigos fosse um fator relevante para a sua permanência nessa posição que era tão importante quanto perigosa, por mais que seu coração, honrado e puro, desejasse de verdade assumir todos os encargos que eram provenientes da condição de chefe, ele nunca esqueceria que um dos motivos - talvez não fosse o mais importante, é verdade, mas ainda estaria ali, influenciando-o - era o fato de que Mukuro sempre o procuraria para obter aquilo que desejava.

Arrependia-se de motivo tão egoísta e tão inútil, uma vez que nunca era por ele, como pessoa, mas por ele, como poder dentro de uma organização, que Mukuro procurava. Porém ali estava a razão e não havia nada que pudesse fazer. _"Desde quando?"_ era um questionamento constante em sua mente. Kyoko ainda figurava como uma pessoa essencial - ele não a deixou de amar de algum modo -, mas o que Mukuro representava conseguia atraí-lo de forma inevitável, como se ele não pudesse escapar - e no fundo ele sabia que não iria (_não queria_) escapar.

- Certas coisas podem esperar. - Mukuro sussurrou ao seu ouvido. Tsuna sentiu ainda a ponta do nariz dele passar pelo seu pescoço e pelo seu maxilar, a respiração batendo de leve contra a sua pele, arrancando um suspiro de seus lábios, fazendo-o fechar os olhos, ainda não acostumado com a proximidade em que se encontravam.

_(_x_eque)_

E em questão de segundos as bocas estavam a apenas poucos centímetros de distância, enquanto eles se encaravam.

- Seja meu, _Tsunayoshi_. - O modo como aquela voz fazia aquele pedido ambíguo e pronunciava seu nome de modo parcialmente rude, parcialmente como se ele implorasse, deixava-o um pouco tonto. Pensamentos desconexos passavam por sua mente. Confusão, incerteza. Parecia até mesmo que aquela era uma ilusão de Mukuro. Uma ilusão que sabia seduzi-lo e que fazia seu corpo fraquejar. Uma versão dele que Tsuna conhecia de todas as vezes em que esteve em situação parecida.

O Guardião da Névoa segurou o quadril de Tsuna e o puxou em sua direção até que seus corpos ficassem praticamente colados, ele tomou os lábios do Décimo Vongola com força, sendo correspondido timidamente - algumas coisas nunca mudavam - enquanto deslocavam-se até que Tsuna estivesse completamente preso entre a porta e o corpo dele.

Por um breve momento, o garoto temeu que a mãe pudesse ouvir qualquer coisa, ou que talvez ela pudesse bater à sua porta, o que o levou a balbuciar um "pare" débil, que não fora capaz sequer de convencê-lo, tampouco de convencer Mukuro, que deixava-lhe uma marca no pescoço apesar da reclamação proferida pelo outro.

- Você só pode estar brincando! - Reclamou, dessa vez demonstrando maior confiança, quando percebeu que não saberia o que fazer com aquela marca ali. Mukuro limitou-se a rir da revolta dele, beijando-o novamente ao mesmo tempo em que uma mão atrevida esgueirava-se para dentro da camisa de Tsuna, que suspirou mais uma vez sentindo o toque do tecido da luva em sua pele, desejando que as mãos de Mukuro o estivessem tocando, sem nada que separasse as peles dos dois.

- Meu tempo está acabando. - Anunciou repentinamente, afastando-se, dando a Tsuna a impressão de que a temperatura diminuíra alguns graus.

Ofegante, o garoto o observou andar até a janela e observar o céu dali. Queria dizer que ficasse, quis andar até ele e talvez abraçá-lo, mas pensou que os sentimentos que o inundavam ainda eram confusos, tolice de sua parte, alucinação talvez. Queria que ele não mais estivesse preso - e de repente o chefe da Vongola voltava a preocupar-se por sua família como um todo, como bom representante da chama do céu que era.

Vendo o olhar que Tsuna tinha nos olhos - um misto de arrependimento contido, tristeza disfarçada e resquícios de excitação - Mukuro riu.

- Eu vou voltar. - Falou baixinho, tendo certeza de que era ouvido. Ele sempre esperaria e iria atrás de _(Tsuna)_ sua vingança.

E depois, em algum momento do entardecer, o Décimo Vongola acordou com uma fraca dor de cabeça e levemente aturdido. Correu na direção do banheiro em busca de um espelho, procurou por uma marca em sua pele, mas não encontrou nada ali que pudesse indicar que realmente acontecera tudo aquilo de que se lembrava.

Mas ele sabia que não sonhara. Uma ilusão talvez. Mas uma ilusão tão real que ele ainda podia sentir os lábios dele pressionando os seus e podia escutar a risada dele em sua cabeça, memórias frescas que ele conservava, apesar de não lembrar-se de alguns detalhes, não sabia quando adormecera, por exemplo.

E ele sabia que ainda o veria, porque não acabava assim. Nunca acabava.

Ele não se livraria de Mukuro, assim como não se livraria da razão que se ocultava sob os motivos nobres, não de forma tão fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Ai, ai. Totalmente sem plot essa fic, mas eu não me importo 8D. Então, queria escrever uma 6927 há um bom tempo, porque dificilmente se encontra fic deles dois em português, mas tenho a ideia fixa de que escrever com eles é bastante complicado... No entanto sempre é preciso dar o primeiro passo, de modo que aqui estou eu (e não garanto a caracterização dos personagens x.x). Não tenho certeza sobre a qualidade da fic, mas acho que gosto dela (tudo bem que talvez eu a odeie daqui a uma semana, ou assim que publicá-la)...

Eu tinha muita coisa pra por nessa nota, mas esqueci...

Enfim, se você chegou até aqui, obrigada.

(e eu nem vou pedir review, porque, sei lá, a impressão que tenho é de que não adianta... mas eu ficaria feliz em recebê-las, de todos modos '-')

_* Escrita em 03 de outubro de 2011 ~Lirit_

_(e editada em 11/10/11)  
><em>


End file.
